btsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unofficial songs
A list of unofficial songs by BTS. Original, adapted or covers are listed down below. List of Songs Original songs * Monterlude by RM (2014) * Unpack Your Bags by RM and DJ Soulscape (2014) * We Are Bulletproof Pt. 1 (4 BEGINS ruff ver.) by BTS (2015) * I Know (알아요) by RM and Jungkook (2016) * Young Forever (Unplugged Ver.) by BTS (2016) * Awake (Christmas Ver.) by Jin (2016) * Always by RM (2017) * 4 O'CLOCK (네시) by RM and V (2017) * Spring Day (Brit Rock Remix) by BTS (2018) * DDaeng (땡) by RM, Suga and J-Hope (2018) * Seesaw x I Need U Remix by BTS (2018) * Promise (약속) by Jimin (2018) * Scenery (풍경) by V (2019) * Tonight (이 밤) by Jin (2019) * Euphoria (DJ Swivel Forever Mix) by Jungkook (2019) * Winter Bear by V (2019) Sampled songs * It Doesn't Matter Mix Final by Suga (2013) * 1 Verse by J-Hope (2015) Adapted songs * Rap Monster by RM (2012) * All I Do Is Win by Suga (2013) * A Typical Trainee's Christmas Full Ver. (흔한 연습생의 크리스마스 Full ver.) by BTS (Credited as Jin, Rap Monster, Suga & more) (2013) * School Of Tears (학교의눈물)by RM, Suga and Jin (2013) * Vote (닥투) by RM (2013) * Favorite Girl by RM (2013) * Like A Star by Jungkook and RM (2013) * Graduation Song (방탄소년들의 졸업) by Jungkook, Jimin and J-Hope (2013) * Expensive Girl (비싼여자) by RM (2013) * Adult Child (어른아이) by RM, Suga and Jin (2013) * Dream Money by Suga (2013) * Born Singer by BTS (2013) * Something by RM (2013) * Beautiful by J-Hope, Jimin, V and Jungkook (2013) * Too Much by RM (2013) * A Typical Idol's Christmas (흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스) by Suga, J-Hope, Jimin, V and Jin (2013) * 95 Graduation (졸업송 Pt.2) by V and Jimin (2014) * So 4 More by BTS (2014) * Working (일하는중) by Jungkook (2014) * Christmas Day by Jimin and Jungkook (2014) Cover songs * SOFA by Jungkook (2014) * Someone Like You by V (2014) * Mom (엄마) by Jin (2015) * Hug Me (안아줘) by V and J-Hope (2015) * Lost Stars by Jungkook (2015) * I Love You (난 너를 사랑해) by Jin (2015) * Paper Hearts by Jungkook (2015) * Fools by RM and Jungkook (2015) * Nothing Like Us by Jungkook (2015) * Purpose by Jungkook (2016) * Beautiful by Jungkook (2017) * We Don't Talk Anymore by Jungkook (2017) * We Don't Talk Anymore Pt.2 by Jungkook and Jimin (2017) * So Far Away by Suga, Jin and Jungkook * 2U by Jungkook (2017) * Oh Holy Night by Jungkook (2017) * Breathe (한숨) by Jungkook (2018) * Only Then (그때 헤어지면 돼) by Jungkook (2018) * In Front of the Post Office in Autumn (가을 우체국 앞에서) by Jin (2018) * All Of My Life by Jungkook (2018) * Ending Scene (이런 엔딩) by Jungkook (2019) * Ending Scene Ver2 (이런 엔딩) by Jungkook (2019) * I by V (2019) * Look At Me (바라봐줘요) by Jungkook (2019) * Perhaps That Was Love (아마도 그건) by Jungkook (2020) * Traffic Light (초록빛) by V (2020) Live cover songs * This Love & T.O.P (디스러브 & 티오피) by BTS (2014) * Perfect Man by BTS (2015) * Yanghwa BRDG (양화대교) by Zion.T and Jungkook (2016) * Umbrella (우산) by RM and Yuiko (2016) * I'm In Love by Jungkook and Lady Jane (2016) * If You by Jungkook (2016) * Sorry, Sorry (쏘리 쏘리) by Leeteuk, BTS, GFriend and Twice (2016) * Rainism by BTS (2016) * As I Told You (말하자면) by BTS (2016) * Class Idea (교실 이데아) by BTS (2017) * Without A Heart (심장이 없어) by BTS (2017) * We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth and Jungkook (2018) * Jingle Bell Rock by V and Suga (2019) * Santa Claus Is Coming To Town by Jimin and RM (2019) * Feliz Navidad by Jin and J-Hope (2019) * Silent Night Holy Night by BTS (2019) Live remix songs * Dope (쩔어) (Jazz Mix) by BTS (2015) * Tony Montana by Suga (Agust D) and Jimin (2017) * DNA (Pedal 2 LA Mix Original Ver.) by BTS (2017) * Intro: O!RUL8,2? (LY Mix) by RM (2018) Category:Unofficial songs